Blossom of a No Life King
by Akasuna no Morana aka A.H.S
Summary: Night. Never had one, simple word meant so much. Darkness, evil, fear....Loneliness. Unfortunately for one lost soul,...It meant the turning to a new chapter in her life. A new chapter that was unwillingly began. SakuXAlucard! Yes its a cross over! Hello


_She sits in a burnt feild,_

_One once so glorious,_

_Just like she,_

_But not anymore._

_Her wings,_

_Once gloriously groomed and white,_

_Now burnt black, violently fraied._

_Her hair,_

_Once brown, flowing long and tamed,_

_Now dirty, singed, and knotted._

_Her eyes,_

_Once bright brown, always smiling_

_Now dark and deselet._

_The smile,_

_Once bright, warm and loving,_

_Now open as sob upon sob flows through her._

**Chapter 1**

**Thrust Towards A New Path**

**Summary:**

Night. Never had one, simple word meant so much. Darkness, evil, fear...Loneliness. Unfortunately for one lost soul,...It meant the turning to a new chapter in her life. A new chapter that was unwillingly began.

**A.H.S: **Hello all!! This is my truely first story! To start off the bat! This will be a cross over story!! What two mangas/animes you asked? -Cackles- Why one that seems very hard to pull off and obviously impossible to think/write of!!! Naruto/Hellsing!! And my main pairing will be aimed at Alucard/Sakura!! But there will be a mentioning of others, such as Naru/Sasu, Ino/Kiba and a few others that are not important.

**Sakura: **WHAT?!?! Your pairing me with an insane ass, gunslinging vampire?!

**Seras: **You mean a hot, insane ass, gunslinging vampire?

**Sakura: **Huh? You mean he's hot? How hot?

**A.H.S.: **Lets just say he puts Sasu-chan and Itachi-kun combined to damn shame...-Swoons-

**Seras: **-nods**-**

**Sakura: **THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR DAMN IT!!! GET TO WRITTING!!!

**A.H.S.: **-Sighes- First we need to do the disclaimer...

**Alucard: Morana-sama aka A.H.S does not own Hellsing nor Naruto. Though she does own the character of Aleara and Chimeara Argeneau.**

**A.H.S: **But if I did own Naruto, I would make Sasuke an extreme uke nekoboy!!

Kami-sama, was definitely not on her side this week.

The first of her ever pressing list of misfortunes, was finding out that her family, was actually not her real family. Imagine how one, Haruno Sakura, was told that she found lying out in the deserts of Suna, bundled up tight not to far from a pile of smouldering ashes and robes, bawling her eyes out no more than 6 months old, could handle such information. The only thing that gave a clue as to whom her original family name was, was a rather expensive emerald pendant hanging onto a golden chain, with nothing more than the Old English letter "A" in white. Somehow, all she could think at the time was how it made sense she never looked like her parents or anyother relative. Especially the pink hair and green eyes part.

The second, was the over all shocking revelation about one of her beloved teammates and boyfreind. It wasn't a purposely found out secret. Not at all. She just happened to stumble into the Uchiha mainhouse to inform her boyfriend and teammate, Uchiha Sasuke, then Uzumaki Naruto, about an S-Ranked mission she was being sent away on and not to worry, only to find both mentioned men sprawled out on the king sized mattress, tangled waist deep in the royal blue sheets. Her reaction? Running out, without waking either male, to demand her mission departure be immediate.

Finally. The one that sprinles the icing of the cake of DOOM!! The failure of her now self deemed suicidal mission. Since the moment her now slaughtered and zombiefied ANBU squad stepped and clashed into battle with their two targets, she had the feeling she would never step foot in the village she had called homefor the past 23 years of her life. And it never passed. Even as she lay stomach down in the mud, nearly clinging to life with the two women standing over her.

"Well this was a waste of time!!! This was basically the lowest form of a work out to me!! I've seen kittens that put up a better fight than these humans!!" The one closet to the down captain, nudging her with a boot-clad foot, all the while removing her hood to allow her long, midnight,golden tipped hair to spill out and settle to her mid back.

"Enough, Aleara..." Following her companions lead, she herself also removes the hood of her black cloak, allowing her own long locks to flow. Though hers was a rich lavender colour. **(A/n: I like spelling color this way. Its frenchish!!) **Narrowing her emerald colored eyes slightly, she begins to crouch, reaching out a hand to remove the blank neko mask from kunoichi's face. " Obviously we have done as our leader has asked. Though, I'm afraid to say you have almost killed her. He would obviously be wrathful if you somehow managed to kill my neice...Your cousin...The Argeneau Damphere."

"Che. I expected more, Chimeara. Considering she's been taught by a bunch of ninjas. And they're suppose to be the strongest humans alive." stated Aleara, crossing her arms, glaring slightly at Chimeara, an annoyed edge gleaming from her golden eyes.

Sighing with extreme exhasperation to her elder, dark haired neice, she moves to stand, carefully bring along the pink-haired half-breed cradled in her arms with her. "Lets just go. I feel more coming this way. Obviously, your wreckless slaughtering has caught the noses of a few more ninja. And quite frankly, I miss speaking in English all the time as well as my own room." Taking the hint, Aleara steps back, basking into the shadows, Chimeara falling along with her as the dissappear into the night.

_She now looks around and wonders,_

_How could such an Eden,_

_Be taken away,_

_In such a quick manner._

_But then she remembers._

_The one sin._

_The one sin,_

_That she promised to never commit._

_A sin of the heart._

_The one God had forbidden._

_The sin he allows humans,_

_The sin forbidden to all angels._

_Love._

_Now exiled from her home and joys,_

_The Fallen One weeps._

Short I know!! But give it somemore time? Please?!

Anyhow, for those who'd like to know the name Argeneau mean Archangel, I think in Italian. Not sure, but I think.

I hoped this is a good first chapter considering this will be a rather difficult kind of crossover. So, if you get the idea to flame me, I DARE YOU TO TRY TO MAKE A STORY WITH THIS PAIRING!! So basically, to all flamers, that is a challenge. And I want atleast 5 good reveiws before updating another chappy. Oh!! Before I forget, I would also like a Beta if possible? If intrested just email me!!

Till next time!!

Ja ne!

**- A.H.S a.k.a Morana-sama!!**


End file.
